User blog:Timebomb192potato/Team-mate list for my N.A. tours idea and it's associated ideas
My N.A. tours idea-associated ideas return for the purpose of me listing the team-mates. SCS 1 * Grave Digger 33 and Sagwa are team-mates * Max-D 9 and Monster Mutt Dalmatian are team-mates * Megalodon and BroDozer are team-mates (usually) * El Toro Loco and Lucas Oil Crusader are team-mates (usually) * Zombie (on King Krunch) and EarthShaker (on El Matador) are team-mates * Stone Crusher and Hooked are team-mates * Bounty Hunter and Scarlet Bandit are team-mates * Quad Chaos, Saigon Shaker, and Sailor Moon travel alone SCS 2 * Grave Digger 35 and Radical Rescue are team-mates * Son-uva Digger and El Toro Loco are team-mates * Dongwa and Bakugan Dragonoid are team-mates * Avenger and EarthShaker (on Brutus) are team-mates * Time Flys and Wild Flower are team-mates * Obsession and Obsessed are team-mates * Train Wreck tours with Big Kahuna * Max-D 8 travels alone SCS 3 * Grave Digger 36 and Monster Energy are team-mates * El Toro Loco and Max-D 7.5 are team-mates * Dragon, The Samurai, and Shinobi are all team-mates * EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force) and Zombie (on Storm Damage) are all team-mates * Over Bored and The Black Pearl are team-mates * Jester and Kraken are team-mates * Bad News Travels Fast, Bad Company, and Krazy Train travel alone SCS 4 * Grave Digger 34 travels alone but will gain a team-mate following the World Finals * El Toro Loco and Wonder Woman are team-mates * Monster Energy and Warriors are team-mates * Monster Mutt (on Axe/Wrecking Crew) and Megalodon (on Rage) are Team MeglaMutt * Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Black Stallion) and Pirate's Curse (on Overkill Evolution) are team-mates * Zombie (on Iron Warrior) and Bakugan Dragonoid (on Higher Education) are team-mates * Cyclops and Chi are team-mates * Barbarian and War Wizard travel alone ACS 1 * Grave Digger 37 and Monster Mutt are team-mates * Mohawk Warrior and Whiplash are team-mates but take turns being the second competitor in the lineup * Scooby-Doo! travels alone * Stinger Unleashed, Pretty Wicked, and Master of Disaster are team-mates * Slinger travel alones ACS 2 * Grave Digger 38 and Monster Mutt Dalmatian are team-mates * Razin Kane and The Xtermigator are team-mates * Dragon (on Nitro Menace) and Monster Mutt (on Jail Bird) are team-mates * Play'n For Keeps and Gas Monkey Garage travel alone ACS 3 * Grave Digger 29 and Alien Invasion are team-mates * Crude Behavior and Roughneck are team-mates * Nitro Hornet and Tantrum are team-mates * Monster Patrol and Bear Foot are team-mates * Wicked Strong travels alone ACS 4 * Grave Digger 32 and Northern Nightmare are team-mates * Kamikaze and Vendetta are team-mates * Rammunition, EarthShaker 2, Devastator, and Tailgator travel alone TTS Central * Grave Digger 31 and Pirate's Curse are team-mates * El Toro Loco and Sagwa are team-mates * Gas Monkey Garage and Monster Mutt are team-mates * Sheegwa (on Wolf's Head) and Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) are team-mates TTS West * Grave Digger 28 and Max-D 5 are team-mates * Zombie and Scooby-Doo! are team-mates * El Toro Loco and Soldier Fortune Black Ops are team-mates * Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) and Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) are team-mates TTS East * Grave Digger 30 and EarthShaker are team-mates * Max-D 7 and Soldier Fortune are team-mates * El Toro Loco and Zombie are team-mates * Grave Digger the Legend and Marie are team-mates TTS Pacific * Grave Digger and Whiplash are team-mates * El Toro Loco and Alien Invasion are team-mates * BroDozer and Superman are team-mates * Megalodon (on Just Get Er Done 2) tours with Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Walking Tall) Thunder Nationals 1 * Grave Digger and BroDozer are team-mates * Raminator and Hotsy are team-mates * Predator and Prowler are team-mates * Reckless Drivin' and Against the Grain travel alone Thunder Nationals 2 *Grave Digger and Toxic are team-mates *Temperature Rising and Anger Management are team-mates *Dragon Slayer and Wicked are team-mates *D'Sturbed and Stealth travel alone Updates after first quarter * Sailor Moon would get a team-mate in the form of Steven Sims' Monster Energy from the 2019 international tour. * Max-D 8 would get a team-mate in the form of a second, Meents chassis Mohawk Warrior run by Travis Rife * Grave Digger 34 would get a team-mate in the form of a Blue Thunder run by Les Anderson * BJ Johnson's Gas Monkey Garage would tour with a third Mohawk Warrior run by Matt Buyten * Dragon would no longer tour with The Samurai and Shinobi and instead tour with a El Toro Loco run by Dan Evans Category:Blog posts